How To Rock A Playlist
by xHeyItsGilx
Summary: You guys choose a song plus your favorite pairing on How To Rock and I'll make a one shot for it! Credits to AriZevie4EVER because I was inspired by her Zevie Playlist.
1. How To Enter

**HEY GUYS! So I'm going to start doing this along with my other stories. I love How To Rock and you guys so much, so why not make combine them. SO! Everyday or every week, I'll be taking your suggestions for any one shot you want me to do! This was inspired by AriZevie4EVER's Zevie Playlist :) Go read her stories, they're hacking awesome!**

**HERE ARE THE RULES!**

**1) Because it's How To Rock, I can only do it on How To Rock related stuff. It can be about Grelson, Zevie, Kavin, anything! Even about how Kevin and Nelson get lost in the desert! As long as it's How To Rock related, you are qualified.**

**2) Notice the name How To Rock A Playlist, the one shot will be based on a song title. So it can be any song you want! **

**3) In the beginning of every one shot, I'll be sure to give credit to everybody who gave in the idea.**

**So for example, the first one I'm planning on making will be about Zevie and the song I'm choosing is "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. **

**I can't wait to hear your suggestions! I would love to hear all your opinions! You can even tweet me them if you want :) ( GilLuvsUx3)**

**See you soon! **

**xo, Gil **


	2. Love You Like A Love Song

**Hey guys! I just want to let everyone know how I choose the songs. Every time somebody reviews or tweets me on Twitter, I automatically add it to my list. This happens to be the very first suggestion, so I hope you all like it! Also, I'm gonna try to make these one shots long since it'll be a little hard trying to update three stories at a time. Plus all of you seem to like my long chapters :-)**

* * *

Special thanks to UknowulovethemZEVIE for choosing Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez! Thanks for being so Supah Dupah Dope! Stay classy baby! :)

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

"So why are we all meeting in the band room this early in the morning?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Zander has a new song and he couldn't wait for us to hear it." Nelson said.

Everybody was pretty tired since it was 6:30 in the morning. Kevin was practically carrying Kacey since she fell asleep in the car, Nelson bumped into walls every once in a while and I was a lot grumpier than usual. We entered the band room and saw Zander sleeping on the couch.

"Great, he's sleeping." Kevin said.

"I got this." Nelson said as he grabbed his favorite dinosaur pillow and threw it at Zander.

"Oh Nelly, you don't know him as well as I do. Watch the master do it the correct way." I said as I started to walk towards the couch. I took a deep breath, "Zander someone's touching your special mirror."

"What, mirror, what. Don't touch it." Zander said as he got up from the couch. He looked over at us, "Oh hey guys what's up?"

"What's up? You told us to come here at 6:30 in the morning so you can show us your new song." I said.

"Oh yeah. Well I started writing it when I went out with one amazing girl, but when we broke up I lost all my inspiration. When I came to Brewster, the inspiration seemed to come back." Zander said as he grabbed his ukulele from the table.

The inspiration was probably Molly. Molly and Zander have been going on a few dates ever since we were on High School Sensation. It's been bugging everybody in the band, even The Perfs look a bit grossed out. But if Zander makes that evil skunk bag his girlfriend, my bass will go straight into both of their faces... AND NO I'M NOT JEALOUS!

"Well don't just stand there play the song already." Kevin said as Kacey started to wake up.

Zander took a deep breath and started strumming, "_Turn to the side and see what the mirror sees. The mirror just reflects insecurities. From where I stand, you're beautiful._"

Everybody seemed to really dig the song, including myself. The song sounded really great acoustic and it'll sound even better with all the other instruments.

"_So don't hide your scars I want all you are. From where I stand, you're beautiful. Oh oh oh. So don't change a thing other girls mean nothing. From where I stand, you're beautiful._" He sang.

Okay this song wasn't good.. IT WAS AWESOME! When he finished the song, everybody applauded and Zander smiled his amazing smile... Friends call other friend's smiles amazing.. Right?

"Zander, that's amazing." Kacey said.

"Thanks Kace. So, you think we can play it at our next gig?" he asked.

"Duh! I'd be stupid if I didn't let you play the song. Zander, you're our song writer, we're always gonna use your songs." she said.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm glad we all like the song, but can we please go back to sleep. We can just sleep in the band room." Kevin complained.

Everybody agreed and took a spot in the room. Kevin and Nelson automatically fell on the floor while Kacey sat in her usual orange chair. Zander and I stayed on the couch. Zander seemed to crash just by sitting on the couch. I tried to stay awake since I didn't want to lay on Zander while I sleep.

* * *

"Steves, you up yet? We have Spanish now." I heard someone say.

"Shut up, I'll wake up in 5.. years." I said.

"You have to get up eventually. I mean my legs are falling asleep, if you don't get up, they'll be dead."

I opened my eyes and saw Zander looking down at me. Oh great, I fell asleep on his lap. I got up quickly, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Z! I must've crashed last night."

"Don't worry. Come on, let's get to class." he said.

As we were walking to class, I kept humming "From Where I Stand" all the way to class. Zander seemed to notice because he was smiling.

* * *

"You think you don't compare to those celebrities, I look around but you're the only star I see. From where I stand, you're beautiful. Oh oh oh." I sang as I was tuning my bass.

"You seem to really like that song huh?" Kacey said as she entered the room.

"Yeah, but I really shouldn't since Zander wrote it about Molly." I said putting my bass down.

"He told you he wrote it for Molly?" Kacey asked.

"No, I just have that feeling you know cause they went on dates and stuff." I said looking down on the floor.

"Now that I think about it, you're probably right." she said as she started to look through Zander's song book he left on the table.

I felt my heart start to ache when she said that. Okay, it hurts to see that Zander and Molly have really good chemistry and that Zander considers me as only his best friend.

"Hey, I'll be a little late to practice. I have to go... Get hay for my horse." I said leaving through the back door.

"But you don't have a horse." Kacey yelled.

"Well I have one now!" I yelled back.

* * *

_'Open your eyes and see the way I stare at you, you turn away and blush cause you don't thinks it's true. From where I stand, you're beautiful.' _

I couldn't stop thinking about Zander's new song. I thought I'd forget about it while walking around the lake at Brewster Park. But there's something about the song that makes me never want to forget it. It''s one of those songs that's unique from every other song you know.

"Stevie! I've been looking everywhere for you."

I turned around and saw Zander running up to me holding his ukulele case.

"Well, you found me." I said trying to force a smile.

"Okay, something's wrong. You only walk around the lake when you're upset about something. Is there something you want to talk about?" Zander asked as he forced me to stop and sit on the grass.

"Nothing's wrong.." I said playing with the grass.

"I will tickle you if you don't tell me what's wrong." he said.

"Lies." I said.

A few seconds later, I felt his hands tickling my stomach. "OKAY OKAY AHAHAHA I'LL TELL YOU AHAHA STOP AHAHA ZANDER!"

Zander stopped, "I'm listening."

"Look, I really love you're song. Trust me, I've been listening to your voice singing the song in my head the whole day." I said.

"I'm not seeing what's the problem here." Zander said.

"I just don't like how it's about Molly. I mean, Molly's been hating on Gravity 5 since the beginning of time and now that you're almost sort of dating, you write a song about her?! I mean like you can do way better than Zander if you just opened your eyes and looks what's in front of you." I said finally letting it all out.

"You mean like write a song about you?" he said.

I widened my eyes as soon as he said that, "No! Why would you write a song about me? I'm just your dorky tough best friend."

"You're way more than that Stevie. And I already wrote a song about you. Wanna hear it?" he asked as he took out his ukulele.

"If you're gonna play Last One Standing, that doesn't count cause I wrote that with you." I said.

He put his finger on my lip, "Let my heart speak."

He started to strum some chords that sounded a lot like "From Where I Stand". "_Turn to the side and see what the mirror sees, the mirror just reflects insecurities. From where I stand, you're beautiful._"

Holy Furious Pigeon, Zander did not write that song about Molly, the evil Queen of The Perfs. He wrote that about me, his dorky tough best friend. When he sang the last lyric, he looked straight into my eyes.

"That song was about me?" I said.

"Yeah. When I first met you in Brewster, I rewrote the song to make it just for you." He said as he grabbed my he held my hand.

"Zander, that song was stuck in my head all day." I said.

"That should've been a sign. Especially since it kept replaying in your head." he said while winking.

We both laughed.

"You wanna watch a movie later tonight?" I asked.

"Like two dorky friends hanging out?" he asked.

"No, I was thinking of it being a date." I said.

"I'd like that. I'll pick you up at 7. Don't try to hard to make yourself look nice cause from where I stand, you're beautiful." He said while winking at me.

I felt my face turn pink as he kissed my cheek and walked with me back to the band room.

* * *

**So what do y'all think? I know.. It must've sucked. I promise the next one will be better. Remember to keep suggestions in the reviews! Much love! :-)**


	3. You Belong With Me

**Hello my sexy people! I'm glad you liked the first one shot of How To Rock A Playlist! I appreciate you spreading your awesome-ness to me :) Here's the next one shot!**

* * *

Special thanks to Little Miss Triss for choosing You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift! It's one of my favorite songs by Taylor! Thanks for being awesome :) Much love darling! :D

* * *

Zander's P.O.V. **(A/N - So in this story, let's just say that Stevie and Kacey are Perfs)**

I ran up to my bedroom and closed the door. Gosh, Melody pranked me AGAIN. I grabbed my ukulele and started to strum Only You Can Be You. I looked out the window and saw Stevie yelling at her phone, she seemed super upset. She hung up the phone and looked at me. She picked up her cellphone and then my phone started to ring.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Just another fight. That's the life of dating Justin Cole." she said as she gave me a sympathetic look.

"Why don't you just break up with him already? You guys are always fighting anyways." I said.

"Well, I mean he's really cute... You know what.. I'll break up with him. Right now. Thanks Z." she said as she hung up the phone and closed her curtains.

I put my phone in my pocket. Why is she with that Justin kid anyway? He's always breaking my Stevie's heart. She may be a Perf and all, but she's one of my friends.. And I love her. But, she's a perf now. Perfs need to date guys who are on the football team. Not guys who sit in the bleachers.

* * *

"Zander seriously, which bow tie should I wear to the dance? The one with the gold furious pigeon or the laser eye-d furious pigeon." Kevin asked.

"I don't know." I said sitting on the couch. Ever since Gravity 5 broke up, this place was just a hang out for Kevin, Nelson, and I. Kacey hardly comes on here now and Stevie only comes here every once in a while.

"Dude, are you still upset about Stevie and Justin? They fight all the time, just like normal couples." Kevin said.

"Says the boy who cried when Kacey rejoined The Perfs." I said.

"Don't judge him. He's just a boy." Nelson said.

I rolled my eyes and started strumming Last One Standing.

"_Well I could hear you call my name if I were miles away come running_." I heard someone sing. I looked at the door and saw Stevie standing there.

"Stevie!" Kevin and Nelson yelled as they ran over to hug her.

"Hey guys. Wow, this place really hasn't changed." she said as she walked over to sit next to me on the couch.

"Nope not really. Although, I kinda miss when we would find random food during rehearsal." I said.

Stevie laughed, man she was so adorable. Her smile seemed to brighten the room. I haven't seen that smile so close to me since the last time we hung out.

"Stevie! Let's go." I heard someone say. I looked to see Justin standing there.

"Uhm, I thought you dumped him." I said.

"Well yeah, but then he came over last night with flowers and was super sweet and stuff. I'll see you later, at the football game?" Stevie asked.

I nodded.

"Great, see you then!" she said as she walked out of the band room with Justin.

"Dude." I heard Kevin and Nelson say at the same time as they sat down next to me.

"What?" I asked.

"We both know that you don't want Stevie with Justin. And that you want her with you." Nelson said.

"But remember, Justin's popular. Stevie's a perf. It all adds up you know." I said.

"That shouldn't stop you. You're Zander Robbins, the ladies man. You can't let Justin Cole stop you from getting your girl." Kevin said.

"Like the Furious Pigeons, never give up until you get what you want." Nelson said as he pretended to tear up.

* * *

The game was pretty good. Screaming Vikings won 125-123. I saw the Perfs go up to the football players. Since Brewster didn't have a cheerleading team, the Perfs were their best option as cheerleaders. I saw Justin Cole flirting with some other girl as Stevie walked up to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I saw what happened. Justin practically pushed Stevie away and she just ran off crying.

Note To Self: Give Stevie A Window Call Later

* * *

It was the night of the dance and my mom decides to ground me, how nice. My phone started to ring, it was Stevie. I opened my curtains and picked up the phone.

"You going tonight?" she asked.

"Can't, I'm grounded." I said.

She looked really sad, "Wish you could come." She hung up the phone and walked out of the room.

I put my phone down and plopped down on my bed, I wish I could be with Stevie this one night.

"Hey Zander do you have... Wait, something's wrong." Melody (**A/N don't know her name**) said.

"It's nothing. What do you need?" I asked getting up.

"Zander, you're my older brother. Although it brings me SO much joy to see you in trouble. I do love seeing you smile." she said.

"Well, if you really want to know. I just want to go to the school dance so I can be with Stevie." I said.

"You really like her don't you, big brother?" she asked.

"You got that right baby sister." I said. (**A/N Big Time Rush anybody?**)

Melody seemed to have something pop into her head, "You're going to the dance."

"I can't go." I said.

"Sneak out. I'll keep mom and dad busy so they won't know that you're gone. I'll even help you sneak out." she said as she opened my closet and chose something for me to wear.

"You'd really do that for me?" I asked.

"You and Stevie belong together... Plus if you're dating Stevie, I have more time to think of better pranks to pull on you." she said.

I chuckled, "Thanks Mel."

She smiled and left the room.

Stevie Baskara. I'm coming for you.

* * *

I walked into the dance and saw everybody slow dancing; I must be really late. I saw Justin, but he wasn't with Stevie. I looked around and saw Stevie sitting at a table wiping her face in a napkin. I wanted to go up to Justin and punch him in the face, but I didn't want to cause a scene. I took my cellphone and dialed Stevie's number.

"Hello?" said Stevie with her voice sounding week.

"Hey, how's the dance going? I didn't think you'd pick up." I said.

"Oh, it's going great. Just perfect." she said as I heard her start to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just dancing and I hurt my foot." she lied.

"Really, cause I don't see you. At all." I said.

"Zander, where are you?" she asked as I heard her start to walk.

"I'm right." I said as I walked right into Stevie. "Here."

She hung up the phone and squeezed me tight, "Zander, he's been cheating on me."

I started to rub her back as as she started to cry, "I'm so sorry Steves."

She looked up at me and put her arms around my neck. Was this happening? Stevie was slow dancing. With me. Right now.

"Zander, remember how I said I joined the Perfs because Gravity 5 was falling apart?" she said.

I nodded, "What about it?"

"Well, that's not the real reason. I loved you Zander. But I thought you would want a girl who wore short skirts and high heels. Not someone who wore t-shirts and sneakers." she said.

"Stevie. You didn't have to change. You're perfect the way you are. I love your t-shirts and sneakers. I love the way smile. I love everything about you." I said.

She leaned in and pressed her lips onto my mine. This was the life right here.

She pulled away, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**THIS WAS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE RECENT CHAPTER OF PRETENDING! But thanks again! Please tell me more suggestions in the reviews! Remember, keep calm and play furious pigeons.. Bye ;-)**


	4. Kiss The Girl

**It's been a while since How To Rock A Playlist has been updated. And I definitely have song choices for the next 20 one shots. I still would love to see your ideas because I will use every single one of your choices since this is your story :)**

* * *

**Special thanks to BlueNinjaGirl! I freaking love you and you know that. Thanks for the support! The Little Mermaid has that special place in my heart and I'm glad I get to use this song. Much love Sam**

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

Life's just amazing for once in my life. Gravity 5 is competing in the L.A. High School Charity Contest, The Perfs have been staying out of everybody's way ever since we beat them in the latest Battle Of The Bands, and I'm dating the most beautiful girl in the school. That's right. Stevie Baskara. We've been dating for almost 7 months and I've never been happier.

"Zander, where is everybody? I specifically said we have to rehearse everyday after school if we're going to win the charity contest. And they know how much I need that money." Kacey said as she started to pace across the room.

"Kevin and Nelson are in the principal's office and Stevie should be here in three, two." I said.

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late, I ran into Andy in the hall. He was crying in his usual corner while farting to an Adele song." Stevie said as she fixed her beanie.

"He's still upset about Zevie?" Kacey asked as she sat down in a chair and started to file her nails.

"I told you not to call us that." Stevie said as she sat down on my lap.

"Sure sit on me, that's fine." I said.

She looked at me and kissed my cheek, "Sorry babe."

I heard some "fake vomiting" from Kevin and Nelson as they walked into the band room.

"Can you guys _not_ be a mushy gushy couple in the band room." Nelson said.

"Yeah, I don't want any love cooties to rub off on me until I date Kacey." Kevin said as he put his arm around Kacey.

Kacey pushed Kevin off the chair, "But you guys are still seriously late. If we want to win the $500,000, then we have to work extra hard on this set list."

"Kacey's right. We need the money to replace all the stuff that Dumb and Dumber broke since they entered Brewster." Stevie said as she stood up and looked at Kevin and Nelson.

"I CALL BEING DUMB!" Kevin said.

"Can we all just practice? Nelly, tell us what our set list should be." Stevie said as she sat down next to me and held my hand.

"Well the set list is supposed to require at most three songs. I was thinking we should do one upbeat song, like Move With The Crowd, one acoustic song, which is probably going to be something Zander and Stevie will eventually write, and our obvious finale song, Only You Can Be You. And if we make it to the finals, we should perform something that can really show off Kacey's voice, like All About Tonight." Nelson said.

"That sounds about right." I said.

"Okay, then let's get to work. Nelson, I need you to help me with my vocals. Stevie and Zander, work on that acoustic song. Kevin, go buy food." Kacey said.

"Let's do it baby!" I said.

"Meet back here at 4:00." Kacey yelled as we all scattered.

I took Stevie into the courtyard, "So what amazing song shall we write this time?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who writes the lyrics and I do the music." Stevie said as she tuned her guitar.

I took out my songbook and opened to the page my pencil was placed in. It was a love song I started to write ever since Stevie became my girlfriend. "This is the only song I've been recently working on. I just need to finish some lyrics and add the music."

"And that's what I'm here for. Let me see what you got." she said as she sat close to me and held my hand. "These lyrics are amazing."

"Of course they are, they're about you." I said while poking her nose.

Stevie started strumming some chords while I continued writing the song. After about 30 minutes of work, the song was complete. (**A/N okay so if you don't watch Glee, then you won't know what song this is. Check my bio for a link to the song!**)

'_Baby, I'm so into you. You got that something, what can I do? Baby, you spin me around. The Earth is moving, but I can't feel the ground.' _Stevie started to sing.

'Oh, that kinda lovin' turns a man into a slave. Oh, that kinda lovin' sends a man to his grave.' I sang.

**'You know I'm crazy, crazy. Crazy for you baby. Crazy, crazy. Crazy for you baby.'** we both sang.

There was so much chemistry between us, I could feel it. When we sang the last lyric, Stevie just stared into my eyes. Her eyes were that really pretty, bubbly brown. She started to lean in.

"Stevie! You left your phone here! Your brother texted you about some bet and laundry." Kacey yelled.

"Man, I forgot about that! I'll see you tomorrow Z." she said as she kissed my cheek and left the courtyard.

* * *

Stevie and I walked up to the roof and did our normal "early morning" tradition.

"You ready?" I asked.

"More than ready." she said as she winked at me.

She took out the bucket of balloons, "Guess what I put it in this time."

I picked up a balloon and sniffed it, "Peanut butter, jelly, and... Pickle juice?"

She laughed, "You're good at this game, Robbins." Stevie picked up a balloon and we both held our hands over the roof.

"There's a group of people." I said pointing to two guys eating a sandwich.

"Okay drop on three." she said. "One, two, three."

We dropped the balloons and ran downstairs to the courtyard. We sat down casually at our lunch table as we saw the two guys walk inside drenched in pickle juice, peanut butter, and jelly.

"Who did this?!" they both yelled.

I looked over at Stevie, who tried holding in her laughter. When the two guys walked out of the courtyard, Stevie and I burst out laughing.

"This was way better than we dropped our tomato sauce balloon on The Perfs!" I yelled.

"I know right? But it'll never beat when we dropped ketchup and nacho cheese balloons on Kacey." Stevie said in between her laughs.

The bell began to ring and the courtyard began to empty out.

"Come on Z, we have to go to Mr. March's class." Stevie said as she finally started to calm down.

"Wait, before we go." I said as I grabbed her arm.

Stevie turned around and her lips were just a few inches away from mine. I started to move closer to her.

"Baskara, Robbins! Get to class now!" said Ms. Antariksa, the vice principal.

So close!

* * *

The day finally came. Contest day. Everybody was super nervous. Luckily we performed our setlist well enough to get into the finals. We were up against two bands, one from San Francisco and one from Malibu. Both were good, but there's a 50% of Gravity 5 winning against both of them.

"Up next, Gravity 5!" the announcer said.

"Okay guys, this is it. Let's do it." Kacey said.

"You know what, let's just go home. I mean, there's a big chance of me peeing my pants while we're performing." Kevin said.

"I agree with Kevin, let's just go home." Nelson said as he started to walk with Kevin.

Stevie grabbed them by the collar of their shirts, "You guys better not screw this up for us. Or else."

We all walked onto the stage. The bright lights were flashing and the crowd was just total madness. As I started playing the notes to All About Tonight, I looked over at Stevie. She smiled at me. I couldn't help it. I stopped playing, walked over to Stevie, and kissed her. I heard a lot of gasps in the audience, but I didn't care anymore. I had to kiss my lady. I felt Stevie's arms go around my neck. I stopped and looked over at Kacey.

"What now?" she mouthed.

I looked over into the audience and saw most of them whispering. I looked over at the audience who were expecting a performance. I walked backstage, took my guitar, and walked back on stage. I walked over to Kacey, "Just follow my lead."

I started to strum the chords to "Kiss The Girl". As I looked at every member of Gravity 5, they seemed to have caught on and they all started to play to the beat. (**A/N obviously the original is really show, I'm imagining them playing the Ashley Tisdale version since it's more "pop-rock-ish"**)

"There, you see her. Sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her." Kacey sang.

Every once in a while, I looked over at Stevie. She would wink and bite her lip at me, that's my girl.

* * *

"I can't believe we lost." Kevin said.

"Hey, at least we won second place. $100,000 is enough money to pay for everything." Stevie said.

"You're just saying that because you and Zander finally kissed." Nelson said.

"Yeah, if he didn't kiss you. You'd be yelling at everybody on how we screwed up." Kevin said.

"Guys! It doesn't matter if we won first or last. We should be thankful that we made it this far." Kacey said.

Everybody gave Kacey a weird look.

"Kacey are you okay? You usually never say things like that." I said.

"I'm just trying to hold in my anger of not winning first place." she said through her teeth.

**So I finally finished this today! But I'm still sick :( but I'm trying to update as many fanfics as I can. Please review and tell me any more suggestions! :)**


End file.
